The Only One for Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Important! Changing the summary to this story, because I'm going a different and darker direction with it, but... yes, it's a Juice/OC and it's a doozy! R&R! To all my *awesome* regular and new viewers: YOU ALL ROCK and THANKS for the love!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! What's up, everyone out there in reader land! I thought of this story the other day and it's a doozy! I'm gonna put a few twists and turns on this one, but I promise, it will make sense. As you can see, I love the names Isabelle, Haley, Julianna, Ashlee, or Carly... that's why I use them so much, plus I think there's a few more names that I love too and this character's name is Julianna, Julie and/or Jules. I'm not gonna explain anyone, we all know- who is who, and I'm not gonna do an introduction, I'm just gonna get to the story this time. It's gonna start out... a day before the pilot episode. I LOVE this show and I have never ending stories for it. Enough of my rambling nonsense, but I hope youse guys enjoy this and as always R&R!!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Ugh! Could the time go any slower? It's really slow tonight, so I should just tell my boss that I'm having some 'woman problems' or something. I mean, I've been thinking about quitting for the past month, I'm sick of working at this coffee shop. A few people tell me all the time, I should go ahead and quit and a few other people don't want me to. I'm torn.

Five minutes later, I looked up then saw my boyfriend Ben and my best friend Trina walk in. "Hey Bitch!" Trina started. "You off work yet?"

"Sadly... no." I shrugged. "I have, like, twenty minutes."

Ben leaned on the counter. "How are you doing this evening, Beautiful?"

I smiled. "I'm okay, but I'll be even better once I get out of here."

"Since you're still on the clock, you can make me a coffee."

I glared at Trina. "Sure, what would you like?"

"I'll have a venti caramel macchiato."

I grabbed a cup. "A venti? We ain't Starbucks."

"You know what I mean."

Ben chuckled as I rolled my eyes, then started to make it for her. "So Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your plans tonight? You wanna go to a movie?"

"Possibly." I shrugged. "But I'll have to see if I have to work at the clubhouse tonight." I paused. "There's a SAMCRO party."

"Can you take the night off?"

I nodded. "I could just have the Prospect watch the bar, but if not, I'll let you know."

Ben sighed. "Fine."

A minute later, I finished with Trina's drink and set it on the counter. "That will be four-fifty-one."

"Can you put it on my tab?"

I looked at Trina, like she was crazy. "Uh... no."

She groaned, getting into her purse, then pulled out a five dollar bill, and gave it to me. "Keep the change."

"Gee... thanks." I said, with a fake smile and finished the transaction, then leaned up against the counter. Ten minutes later, the door swung open, I looked up, and I was kind of relieved. "Hey, Chibs... Juice." I nodded. "What's up?"

"Hello, Love." Chibs said, in a sing-song voice, leaning on the counter, making me laugh.

I looked over at Juice glaring at Ben and I know those two can't stand each other. "Juice!" I kinda yelled, getting his attention. "What's up?"

He slowly walked away from Ben and turned his attention to me, with a smirk. "You look beautiful, Babe."

I heard Chibs chuckle and Ben groan, so I shook my head. "What do you want?"

"Jax told us to pick you up."

"For what?"

"Hey." Juice put up his arms. "VP's orders."

"I have plans."

He laughed. "No, you don't... so clock out, get your stuff, and let's go."

"Ugh, Juice! I hate your face."

"Yeah, right." he laughed as I walked into the back to get my stuff.

A minute later, I walked out and saw Ben pissed off. "I'll, uh, give you a call later."

"Whatever." Ben shook his head, then started walking out. "Let's go, Trina."

She gave me a weird look. "He's my ride."

I raised my eyebrow. "What... literally?"

"Uh, no... sorry, Julie." then she followed Ben to his car, got in, and he drove off.

I glared at Juice. "What is with you? Pissing him off every chance you get."

He shrugged. "He's not good for you, Jules."

"Says you... you say that about all my boyfriends or the guys that I like."

"Well, they're not."

"Whatever, let's go." I said, walking outside.

I stopped in front of Chibs' bike as Juice got onto his and turned around. "What are you doing? You're riding with me."

"No, I'll go with Chibs."

"Come on, Lovey." Chibs laughed, getting on his bike. I got on behind him, then stuck out my tongue at Juice, then we rode off to T-M with Juice riding next to us.

* * *

I walked into the clubhouse and it looked like the party was in full swing and all the crow-eaters and sweet-butts were on the prowl. I shook my head and giggled. Stupid whores. I saw the Prospect talking to one of them and said "Sack... can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, then both of us walked outside, away from the noise. "What's up, Julie?"

"I'm not feeling good... can you take over the bar tonight?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just want to hopefully go to sleep."

"Okay... I'll watch it for you."

I gave Half Sack a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then walked back inside.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Jax walking towards me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't feel good, so I asked Sack to watch the bar tonight."

"Oh." he nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just call Ben to pick me up." Jax frowned, which made me frown. "What?"

"Why are you still with that creep?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why were you with Wendy?"

He shrugged. "We're not together anymore, the divorce will be final in a few months."

"That's a plus, except for the fact you knocked the crank-whore up." I paused. "I'm excited for being an aunt and all, but honestly... I think she did it to trap you." I shook my head. "So you have no room to talk or ask me why I'm with Ben or ask about any guys in my life."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he walked into the clubhouse, then came out a minute later with Juice. Oh great. "Look." Jax started. "He's not coming here, so Juice will take you."

"Who's not coming here?" Juice asked, looking confused.

"Julie's boyfriend."

I groaned, looking at Jax. "I don't need Juice or anyone else, I can get there by myself."

"I said... he's taking you."

Oh no, he didn't. I got into Jax's face. "You may be the VP for the club and you may be my big brother, but you are _not_ the boss of me." I glared at him for a few seconds, before I walked out of the T-M parking lot.

* * *

I called a cab to drop me off at Ben's house. His car was there and all the lights were off, so I took out the key he gave me, and quietly walked inside. I heard noises coming from him bedroom, followed by giggling. I slowly opened the door and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Ben yelled.

"Oh, my God, Julie!"

I death glared at Trina as she was straddling Ben. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?!" I paused between each word, so I wouldn't lose my cool, but it's not helping.

"Julie, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really, Trina? Because it looks like you're fucking my boyfriend." as I started to charge at her, she quickly got off of Ben, while wrapping herself with the sheet, and backing up towards the window.

"Let me explain."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it, because there's nothing to explain." I paused. "You were fucking my boyfriend, plain and simple." I glanced over at Ben. "What? You got nothing to say?" he just kept his mouth shut and looked away, so I turned my attention back to Trina. "You're my best friend, how could you do this to me?"

"Julie, you hardly give Ben the time of day... you're always putting that stupid club ahead of everything else, including me."

"That stupid club... is my family." I chuckled. "You know, I've always known you were a whore, maybe you should apply to be a crow-eater."

"Take it back, Julie."

"No, because it suits you." I smirked, and seconds later Trina went to push me, but I backed up a little, then I went to punch her in the face, but she ducked, and I punched out the window. "Fuck!" I yelled, feeling a little bit of the pain.

Trina tried running away from me, but I grabbed a handful of her hair, and started punching her in the face with my other fist. Seconds after that, Ben grabbed my arms pulling me off of Trina. "Julie, stop!" he yelled.

I got out of his grasp, then kicked him in the nuts with my steel toed boots. "Go to hell, Asshole... you and that fucking whore belong together." I ripped off the necklace I was wearing and threw it at Ben's face, along with his extra key, then I walked out of his house.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop it right here. I hope you like it and in time, it will get better. I have plans for this one. Well, as always R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

I ended up walking all the way back to T-M, I had been crying my eyes out, bleeding from my hand, and I'm sure I look like shit. As I was walking up to the clubhouse, I saw Juice talking to some crow-eaters, by the bench. When he saw me, he walked over to me. "I thought you were going to the boyfriends house." I didn't respond, I slowly looked up at him as tears were falling down my cheeks. "What's wrong? What happened?" I shook my head and collapsed into his arms. He held me tight, rubbing my back. "Shh... whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

I just nodded, then a minute later, my hand brushed up against Juice's cut. "Ouch."

He let go and backed up to look at me. "What is it?" I lifted up my hand and Juice's eyes widened. "What the hell happened? How'd you get glass stuck in your hand?"

"I tried to punch Trina in the face, but she ducked." I shrugged. "I hit the window instead."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay." he nodded. "But I'm talking you to the hospital."

"Fine." I said, in a defeated tone, then we got on his bike, and he rode off to St. Thomas.

* * *

After the ER nurse took out the remaining shards of glass out of my knuckles, bandaged it up, and gave me pain killers, I walked out to the waiting room and found Juice at the vending machine. "We can go."

He turned around and carefully lifted my arm to look at the bandage. "You okay now?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "My hand will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Can we go."

He just nodded, then we walked out to his bike. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"My place."

"Okay, let's go." he said, then we got on his bike and he rode off to my apartment.

* * *

Juice grabbed my keys to open my door and we walked inside. He started looking around, and said "I checked the whole apartment and everything looks okay." I just nodded. "I guess, I'll see you later."

He started to walk out the door and I started thinking, if Ben wanted to come look for me here, I didn't want to be alone. "Juice... wait."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"You sure?" I nodded. "Jules, what exactly happened tonight?"

I sighed. "If I tell you, will you stay?"

"Okay, then." Juice put up his hand. "Before you do, let me put my bike in your little garage."

"Will it fit... with my car?"

"Don't worry, Babe." he smiled. "I got this."

I cracked a little smile, he's always called me 'Babe' or 'Jules' since I've known him, plue he's the only one that does. I nodded. "I'll get ready for bed, then I will tell you."

"Meet you there." he said, before walking out, then I walked into my bedroom. By the time he came in, I was already in bed, crying a little bit. He shut my door and sat down next to me. "Jules, you gotta tell me what's going on."

I sat up and nodded, then stared at his face for a few seconds, it was fully of worry and concern. "I went over to Ben's, like I said I was, and I found him in bed with Trina."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh... so when I went to punch her in the face, I hit the window, but I managed to punch her in the face with my left fist." I paused. "Ben tried ripping me off of her, when he did... I managed to kick him in the nuts."

"Ouch." Juice shook his head. "Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I'll do it."

"No... I think I deserved it." I noticed Juice frown. "I mean... you, Jax, and everyone else was right. Ben's a creep and since I'm too stubborn and hard headed... I was stupid enough to fall for his bullshit."

Juice put his hand on my other one. "You're not stupid, Jules."

"But I _am_, hard headed and stubborn... just like my daddy was."

"Jules, that's what makes you... you." I cracked a little smile. "Forget that guy, he's an asshole, plus he'd never fit into our MC world."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess you're right."

Seconds later, Juice reached up and wiped the tears from my face with his thumb. "I'm sorry that he broke your heart, but he doesn't deserve you, and you deserve way better than him." I stared at Juice, a little shocked. I've never heard him talk like this. It's a side of him, I haven't seen, and I'm sure nobody else has either. I was about to respond, when there was a loud knock on my door. Juice stood right up, going into protective mode. "I got this." then he walked out of the room.

"Oh great." I muttered to myself, following him out there, and sat down on the couch as he opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Is Julie here?"

Shit, it's Ben. "She don't want to talk to you." Juice replied, clenching his fist.

"Well, I need to talk to her."

"Too fuckin' bad, you stay the hell away from Jules."

"Or what? You gonna get your big bad club after me?" Ben scoffed. "Please."

Juice chuckled, then reached his arm back, and punched Ben. I got up and saw Ben on the ground, wincing in pain. "Nice." I nodded.

"You're gonna take his side?"

"Yes, Ben... you're a piece of shit."

"You stupid bit..."

"Hey." Juice took his gun from behind his back and waved it in front of Ben. "I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you... now get the hell out of here and stay the hell away from Jules, or I'll empty this clip in your temple, and I won't need the club for that."

I grabbed Juice's arm. "Come on, he ain't worth it."

"Yeah, exactly." he nodded, then we walked back into my apartment, and he locked the door as I went into my room. After I got into bed, Juice walked in. "Hey, sorry about that."

"No, no... it's okay." I smiled. "I'm glad you're here, so thank you."

"You're welcome... I'm gonna go park it on the couch." I nodded. "Good night, Jules."

"Night, Juice." I smiled, then laid down in bed. Juice turned off the light and shut my door, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Juice's POV:

I was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, when my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and pressed the answer key. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Jax... where are you?"

"I'm posted at Julie's."

There was a ten second pause, before Jax spoke again. "Why are you at my sister's apartment?"

"Long story, but she wants me to stay and make sure Ben doesn't pop in." I told him, even though, Ben already did, but Jax would go ballistic.

"Why?"

"Jules caught him in bed with Trina."

"I'll kill him."

"Jax, I already gotten it taken care of, no need to go to extreme just yet."

"What? What's with you?"

"Nothing." I said, then took a sip.

"Well, if you're busy.. I'll just get Chibs or Tig to do what needs to be done." Jax sighed. "Don't let anything happen to my sister, which means, no messing around with her."

"All right."

"I'll give her a call tomorrow... bye."

"See ya, Jax." I told him, then hung up my phone, and started to think. No messing around, huh? With Jules? What? I've never really thought about her like that, but I'd always give her shit, because the losers she's been with, doesn't deserve her in any way, shape, or form. I mean, I'll protect her to the best of my ability from anything and everything, but I can't be with her. Would she even want to be with me? Nah. I drank the last of my beer, laid down, and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own NOTHING!

...Chapter 3...

_"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Momma! Momma! Momma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Momma! Momma! Momma!"_

Oh, my God! Why is Mom calling me this early? I glanced over at my alarm to read the time and I laughed. Okay, maybe it's not early. I reached over and picked up my phone, pressing the talk button. "Ma, you're lucky it's after eleven."

"Julie, you need to come to the hospital."

I sat up quickly in my bed, I didn't like the tone in her voice. "Um... what's wrong?"

"Wendy had Abel premature and they had to do an emergency c-section."

"Aw... shit." I got up, looking for some clothes. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, Baby." she told me and I hung up my phone, then got dressed.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and flip flops. I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my purse, then walked out of my room. As soon as I went into the livingroom, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. "Wh - what are you doing here, Ben?" he smirked. "Where's Juice?"

"I guess he had to go." Ben lifted up a piece of paper. "He was even nice enough to leave you a note."

I groaned. "I don't have time for this and you shouldn't be here, so leave."

He stood up from the couch and walked closer to me. "I'm not leaving until we talk."

I backed up towards the door. "We have nothing to talk about, Ben... we're over."

"It's not up to you." he got into my face. "It's over when I say it's over." he lifted up his hand and waved the necklace with the key attached to it, in my face. "You left these at my place."

"I don't want them... give 'em to Trina."

All of a sudden, I felt a backhand to my face, and tasted blood. I grabbed my cheek, wincing in pain. "I got you a new chain, since you destroyed the other one, but you take this necklace, put it on, and put the key back on your key chain."

"Fine." I said, in a defeated tone, taking the necklace out of his hand.

"One more thing... I want you to stay away from Juice."

"That's gonna be impossible."

"Well, make it possible or I will kill him, and make it look like an accident, like poor Trina." my eyes widened. "That's right, Trina had a little car accident with my car."

"What... did you do?"

"Well, she was the one driving the car." he shrugged. "And the brakes wasn't working in her favor."

"You sick son of a bitch." _SMACK_ - to the other side of my cheek and I tasted more blood.

"Now, as I was saying... you do whatever you can to keep Juice away from you or something really bad will happen to him or anyone else that is with him." I slowly nodded, I did not want anything happening to Juice or any of the guys. "What are your plans today?"

"I, uh, have to meet my mother at the hospital, my nephew was born."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, congrats, Baby." he kissed me on my forehead. "You go meet Gemma and I will see you later." he smiled, then left my apartment. I can't believe he killed Trina. I mean, I hated her for what she did to me, but I didn't want her to die. After I heard him leave, I ran into the bathroom to see the damage and he busted both sides of my lip. I tried to clean it as much as possible, but it was no use, I just jumped in my navy blue '08 Pontiac GTO and drove over to St. Thomas.

* * *

I walked into the hospital, looking around for Mom, but I ran into Tara instead. "Hey, where's my mom?"

"Um... Gemma's in the incubation chamber with Abel." she gave me a weird look. "What happened to your face?

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "Can you just show or tell me where my mom is?"

"Sure, follow me." she nodded, then we went to the NICU, and Tara pointed to a window. "She's in there."

"Thanks, Doc." I told her, then slowly opened the door. "Hey, Ma." I whispered.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Baby Girl, what took so.." she stopped in mid sentence, staring at me. "What happened to your face?" then she looked down and gasped. "What'd you do to your hand?"

"It's not a big deal." I paused. "I, uh, got into a fight with Trina." Okay, _that_ wasn't a lie.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ma."

She nodded, then turned around. "Come meet your beautiful nephew."

I got closer and saw Abel in the incubator. I just wanted to cry, he was so tiny and so helpless. "So what exactly happened?"

Mom sighed deeply. "I found Wendy passed out in Jax's place. The doctors confirmed that it was, of course, her drug of choice that caused Abel to be born ten weeks premature."

"That's just... wonderful." I shook my head.

"Plus, he inherited our family flaw."

"Oh no."

"They'll be doing two surgeries... one on his heart and the other, fixing his belly."

I gave Mom a half ass hug. "He's gonna make it, Ma... he's a Teller."

"You're right, Baby." she nodded. "He is."

"Where's Jax?"

"He had stuff to do."

"Has he seen Abel yet?"

"Not that I know of." I nodded, then turned my attention to Abel. "So how are you and Ben?"

"We're okay, I'm gonna hang out with him, maybe after work."

"Well, I'm having a dinner at the house tomorrow night... bring him with you."

"All right, I'll let him know." I looked at the time on my phone. "I gotta get going, Ma. I need to get ready for work."

"Okay, Baby." she gave me a hug. "You know, you can quit the coffee shop and come work with me in the shop."

I let go of her. "I've been thinking about it."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, then said "I'll see you later, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Mom." I told her, took another look at Abel, and walked out.

As I was about to go throught the exit, I heard my name being called. I turned around and came face to face with Tara. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"What's up?" I crossed my arms over my chest, because I was in no mood for any Jax questions.

"Have you seen Jax?"

Oh boy, here we go. "I haven't seen him since last night. Why don't you call him and find out?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me for taking off so long ago... Julie, we were so close."

"No, that's not why I'm mad." I shook my head. "I was pissed. You broke my brothers heart. He was in love with you and it killed him when you just up and left, but obviously, you didn't give a shit how it would effect him."

"Julie, I left because..."

"Because you couldn't handle the MC life."

Tara looked away. "I wanted to go off and do something with my life, I wouldn't of gotten anywhere, if I was still stuck here."

I scoffed. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? We all know the reason you left and you know it too." she just glared at me. "Why'd you come back? Because of my brother?"

"No, I got a good job offer here at the hospital."

"Riiiiiiiight." I shook my head. "You know what? Just leave Jax alone, he has more important things to worry about, and trust me... you're not one of them." then I walked out, got into my car, and drove off to my apartment.

* * *

A/N: I told you guys that this story is going to be a little dark! And it will make sense within time, just be a little patient with me and enjoy the awesome ride. R&R peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

As I was putting on my shoes, there was a knock on my door. "Hey, Jules, open up!"

I got up, opened it, and looked down with a sigh. "What's up, Juice?"

He used his two fingers to lift up my head to look at him. "What the hell happened to your lip? That wasn't there last night and neither was the necklace that Ben gave you."

I ripped my head away and sat down on the couch. "Just leave it alone."

He walked in a few steps. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I'm fine." I finished with my shoes and stood up grabbing my stuff. "I gotta go to work, so you should go."

"I'll give you a ride."

Before I was able to respond, we both heard at the door. "She already has a ride."

"Ben..." I said, then I quickly stood in between them.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Tell him, Baby." Ben smirked.

I turned to Juice and slightly shook my head. I don't wanna say what I'm about to say, but I have to, and protect Juice and the club. "Ben and I... fixed things, this morning."

His face fell. "You've gotta be kidding me, Jules."

"I'm not kidding, so I want you to leave me alone, for good."

"Jules..."

"No, Juice, you're not listening to me. We're happy now and I don't need anyone, especially you or Jax telling me who to be with or how to live my life, so stay out of it. I'm done." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"On that note." Ben started. "Go back to your little club and stay away from my girlfriend."

Juice was about to lunge at Ben, but I put up my hands to his chest to stop him. "Stop it, Juice... just go." It was literally killing me, seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes, it was bringing tears to mine. "Please go." he glared at me for a few seconds before walking out the door and slammed it.

"Nice show, you put on there."

I tried holding the tears back, but it was no use, they kept falling. I took a deep breath and turned around to face Ben. "If you want this to go your way, then I cannot stay away from the club. I have to go in there, work behind the bar, and do what I do." I paused. "I'll keep my distance from Juice, but please, for the love of God, leave him alone."

"Fair enough, but Julie?"

"What?"

"It seems to me... that you have a soft spot for Mr. Juice."

"Just. Leave. Him. Alone." I said, pausing after every word, so he'd understand. "Now I gotta go to work." he nodded, then we got into his truck, and left my apartment.

We got there within ten minutes and as I was about to get out, Ben grabbed my arm. "Hold it."

I deeply sighed. "What now?"

"Listen, Trina's been taken care of, but if the cops ever find her body, you know _nothing_. If anyone asks where she's at, just say she skipped town, you got that?" I nodded. "Good, see you later, Baby." I ripped my arm out of his grasp, got out, and walking into the coffee shop.

* * *

It was thirty five minutes to seven, almost time to clock out, when the door opened. I sighed and shook my head as I Jax walked in with a frown, then I looked down."What's going on with you, Julie?"

"Nothing."

He stood in front of the counter with his arms over his chest. "Juice told me what happened."

"And what is _that_ exactly?"

"You're back with Ben, after what he did to you with your so-called best friend."

"It's fine, Jax... we worked things out."

I slowly lifted my head, then Jax's eyes widened. "Who the fuck busted your lip, Julie?"

"It's nothing."

"Did Ben do it?"

"No." I lied. "I got into a fight with Trina." I told him, but he didn't look convinced, even though that part was the truth. "Look, Ben's my boyfriend and he's a part of my life, accept it."

"I can't do that."

"Well, if you can't accept Ben... then you can't accept me either." Jax glared at me, shaking his head, then he walked out, swinging the door wide open.

* * *

I clocked out early from work and went for a walk. Ten minutes later, I was at the cemetery. I was a little dark, but I didn't care. I went over to visit Tommy's grave for a minute, then I walked over to Daddy's headstone, and sat down in front of it.

"Hey Daddy." I started. "I wish you were here to guide me and help with this mess, I've gotten into. Ben is not who I thought he was, he's blackmailing me by threatening to possibly kill Juice and the guys, and he's already killed Trina." I wiped a tear from my face. "What do I do? I've already hurt Juice, but I'm trying to protect him from what Ben is or could be capable of. I don't want to hurt him anymore, he's a good guy." I shook my head, bring my knee's to my chest, and sobbed. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

_I opened my eyes and it was daylight. How long did I sleep? And how the hell did I get to the lake? A minute later, I heard footsteps coming closer to me, followed by. "Hello, Princess."_

_My jaw dropped as I turned my head. "Oh, my God! Daddy?!" _

_He sat down next to me and chuckled. "Yes, it's me."_

_"How is this possible?" I asked, hugging him. _

_"You're dreaming."_

_"Oh." I nodded, a little disappointed that this wasn't real. "I don't know what to do, Daddy. I really messed things up and I'm scared of what could happen or will happen."_

_"I know you're scared, Baby."_

_"I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Juice, but I'm trying to protect him and the club, because Ben turned out to be a psycho control freak." I shook my head and looked at the ground. "It's killing me, hurting Juice, and that there is no other way, but to hurt him."_

_"Princess, do you have feelings for... Juice?" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know, I've never thought about it." _

_"Maybe you should... think about it." I nodded, a little confused, then he stood up. "I gotta get going, Princess."_

_"But Daddy." I stood up. "How do I stop Ben from blackmailing me? And protect Juice?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to give you the answers you seek." I just frowned, this is hopeless. "You're turned out to be a beautiful and strong woman, like your momma." I cracked a little smile. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." I just nodded. "See you later, Princess."_

_"Bye Daddy." I waved as he was fading away in the distance. I sat back down, put my knees to my chest, and closed my eyes._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I looked around, then saw a pair of eyes staring at me. "Juice? Where the hell am I?"

"I brought you to the clubhouse. I was out at the cemetery, visiting my grandma's grave, and saw you passed out." he shrugged. "Despite what you've said to me earlier, I couldn't just leave you there."

I sat up. "I know I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Juice sat down next to me, looking into my eyes. "Jules, what you don't deserve, is a punk bitch like Ben... it's like he brainwashed you. You're better than this and I've known you way longer than he has, and this isn't you."

"It's the way it has to be."

"Why, Jules?"

"Because... it just does, have to be this way, okay?!" I kinda yelled. "Trust me." I stood up. "Look, I gotta go. I'm sure Ben is calling or looking for me."

I started walking to the door, when Juice said "Wait..."

"What?" I sighed, turning around, and Juice was right in front of me.

"Regardless what that piece of shit tells you, I'll still be here for you, Jules, and nothing or nobody will ever change that."

As Juice was leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head. "I... gotta go." I didn't want to see look on his face, so I opened the door, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

I walked out, by the bar and saw Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Piney sitting on the stools, drinking either beer or shots. "Hey, Little Girl." said Piney. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." I nodded.

"Juice told us that he found you passed out by your old man's grave."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Clay... I'm just tired."

"Whoa." Bobby started. "What happened to your lip?"

"I got into a fight with Trina. It's not a big deal."

Tig snapped his phone shut, then said "We gotta go... the 'cake' is ready."

Clay nodded, then turned to me. "If you're really tired, you can stay here. You still have a room in the back."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thanks, good night."

"Night!" the guys yelled as I walked into the room.

I opened the door, then shut it, looking around. Everything was still in the same spot and untouched. I looked at the picture frames on the dresser, but the one that I kept staring at, was the one of me and Juice at the lake. The club had a picnic over there and Mom took the picture while we were standing under the willow tree, smiling. I grabbed the frame, laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author POV:

It was late and the guys got back from getting their guns and blowing up Alverez's wharehouse. Chibs came out of the bathroom and saw Juice sitting at the bar, staring at his beer. He sat down next to him, pouring himself a shot. "You gonna drink it, Laddy or nurse it all night?"

"I don't know, man."

"What's wrong?"

Juice sighed. "It's Jules and something doesn't feel right with her."

"What do you mean?"

Juice finished the last of his drink and set it down. "Once I figure it all out." he stood up and smacked Chibs on the back. "I'll let you know." Chibs nodded, then Juice walked outside.

"He loves her." Chibs said, in a sing-song voice, shaking his head.

* * *

Juice's POV:

I was sitting on the bench, smoking a cigarette, thinking about what Jules was saying in her sleep. The words I got from it was my name, Ben, protect, and scared. What the hell does it all mean?

Something isn't right and I know Ben is the one who hit her. I just need to find out what's going on, before Jules gets hurt than she already is. I care a lot about her and I refuse to give up.

* * *

Julie's POV:

About a month has passed and I'll I've been doing is staying up north in a cabin with Ben. He made me quit my job, leave a note for my family and the club, basically saying that I'm doing okay and that I need some space away from Charming, and to not come looking for me. I don't even know what's going on with them, Ben's kept a short leash on me. I missed that dinner Mom made, Fun-Town, and Mom's annual fund-raiser for the school, plus I don't know how Abel's doing.

I'm sick of this shit. I miss my family, I miss the guys, and most of all, I miss Juice. Plus it's not like anyone could try and call me, Ben chucked my phone into the lake. Stupid bastard.

It was around eight thirty when Ben went to sleep, only because I spiked his wine with a strong sleeping pill. Now why haven't I thought about doing this before? I grabbed the important stuff I needed, then ripped off the necklace, setting it on the pillow, and quietly walked out that place, heading towards Charming as fast as I could. I made it to an old gas station and used the payphone to call a cab. I only had to wait a half an hour, but I got in, and went south.

* * *

The cab driver dropped me off at T-M, two hours later. I gave him the cash for my trip and walked through the gates of the parking lot. I saw someone sitting on top of the picnic table and as I got closer, I was extremely relieved, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Juice!" I was so happy to see him.

He snapped his head up so fast, it probably could have popped off. Once he realized it was me, his jaw dropped to the ground, and before he could respond, I jumped into his arms, almost tackling him. "Oh, my God, Jules!"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, not wanting to ever let him go. "I missed you."

"Holy shit." he hugged me tighter. "I missed you too, Babe."

I backed up to look at him. "I'm sorry, Juice... I'm so sorry." I paused. "Ben wouldn't let me come home."

"Shh." he said, pulling me back into his arms. "It's okay, you're here now and safe. I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt you anymore." I just nodded, as Juice got off the table. "Let's get inside." then we both walked into the clubhouse.

I was really quiet in here, way more than it should be. I saw Tig passed out on the pool table with two crow-eaters, Bobby was passed out on one couch, while Happy was on the other. "Where's Jax?" I whispered.

"At his place."

I nodded, then we quietly walked into my room. I sat down on the bed. "Please lock the door."

"I am." he said, locking it. He took his cut off and laid it across the back of the chair, then he turned on the lamp, and kneeled in front of me, between my legs. "I need you to tell me, what's been going on, Jules."

"Okay." I nodded, then I lifted up my head a little, moving my hair out of my face, and I pointed to my right eye. "First, there's this."

"He gave you a black eye?" I nodded and I could just see the anger in his face. "What else has he done to you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I kinda flinched, making Juice frown. "Jules, it's okay. It's just me... you're safe."

"All right." I took a few deep breaths and explained everything to Juice. Everything. I told him about Ben keeping me captive up north, him killing Trina, making me quit my job and ignoring everyone, getting rid of my phone, just everything. By that time, I was sobbing in Juice's arms.

"Listen to me, Jules, he's not gonna hurt you anymore. We'll take care of him."

I backed up to look at Juice. "I stayed away to protect you, if anything ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

He pushed my hair back away from my face, holding it inches from his. "Thank you for protecting me, but you don't need to anymore." he paused. "It's my job to protect you now, okay?" I nodded, then as Juice was leaning in to kiss me, I kissed him first. We kissed for a good few minutes, then he stopped, so both of us could catch our breath, resting his forehead on mine. "Do you know how long... I've wanted to do that?" I giggled. "You should get some sleep, then I'll call a meeting in the Chapel in the morning."

"Okay." I nodded. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't Jules."

"I feel a lot safer with you."

Juice wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks and said "I'll never leave you, Babe, ever." I nodded, with a smile. "Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm so tired." I said, taking off my shoes, then I got under the covers, as Juice was taking off his shoes. A minute later, after he turned off the lamp, he laid down and wrapped his arms securely around me. "Juice?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Thanks for not hating me, because of the way I treated you."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I nodded, then he spoke a minute later. "I've got some news that should cheer you up."

"What?"

"Abel's coming home in a few days."

"Really?" I turned to face Juice. "He's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God." I said, wrapping my arms around Juice's waist, resting my head against his chest. "What else happened while I was gone? Because I know nothing."

"Well, we have this ATF agent up our ass and she had the clubhouse tore up, looking for guns, but came up with nothing. Jax has been spending a lot of time with Tara."

"That's just... great."

Juice chuckled. "Don't be so worried."

"How's my mom?"

"Okay, I guess." he paused. "But you can tell she's worried about you."

"Well, while you talk to the guys, I'll see Mom in the office." I yawned. "I'm tired."

Juice kissed me on my shoulder blade, then said "Night, Babe, I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too... good night." I told him, then closed my eyes, feeling very safe, in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! Yeah, I know I rushed it a little, but I have cool plans for this... you'll see. Enjoy and as always R&R!! Hope you all had an awesome Easter!


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

I fluttered my eyes and stretched a little, reaching over to cuddle with Juice, but he wasn't there. I sat up a little, remembering what he told me he was gonna do, talk to the guys. As I was yawning, the door flew opened, followed by, a very loud "Oh, my God!"

"Mama." I said, jumping into her arms and at that point, I was crying, because I've only called her that, when I was sad or scared. "I'm so sorry, I left."

"It's okay, Baby." she held me tighter. "You're home now."

"Juile!" I looked over and smiled. Mom let me go and I gave Jax a big bear hug. "Shit! Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am now." I felt so safe in my big brothers arms.

He backed up to look at me and I know he was staring at my black eye. "We're gonna get this son of a bitch, don't you worry." I gave him a weak smile. "He's gonna wish, he never fucked with my little sister."

Mom grabbed my arm. "Come on, Baby Girl, there's lots of people that missed you and wants to see you."

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath, then followed Mom and Jax out by the bar. As soon as everyone saw me, I was greeted by hugs from all of them, and explained to them why I couldn't come home sooner, but thankfully, they were all okay with it.

Happy cracked open a beer and got up on top of the pool table. "Welcome home, Julie!"

I laughed. "Thanks, I'm just glad to be home."

* * *

After a while, Jax pulled me off to the side, and gave me another hug. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded, then he let go of me. "I'm fine."

"Do you wanna come with me to see Abel."

I frowned. "I'd love to... I really would, but what if Ben spots me, and tries to take me again."

Jax nodded. "You're right, but then... I'd have to kill him on the spot."

I smiled. "I know you will. I just want this bullshit over with."

"It will be, I promise you." I nodded. "Mom's throwing Abel a welcome home party tomorrow night."

"Cool, I'm so glad he's doing okay."

"Me too." he nodded. "Tara's been a big help."

"So I've heard."

"From who?"

"Juice told me last night... how serious are you two?"

He shrugged. "We're just figuring things out."

"Well, I'm telling you right now... she breaks your heart, this time, I'll break her face."

He nodded with a cocky smile. "Fair enough, but the same goes with Juice." I gave him that 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. "Come on, Julie... I've been watching the way you two been looking at each other, since you've been here, I'm not stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

I got in his face with my eyes wide. "There's nothing going on with me and Juice."

"If I ask him, will he say the same thing?"

I looked at Jax incredulously. "Really? I just got back home from being in hell and you wanna lecture me about Juice?"

He sighed. "Look, whatever the hell is or isn't going on with you two... I'm just saying, it's not gonna happen."

"What the fuck ever, Jax." I shook my head. "Why don't you just worry about taking care of Ben first?" he nodded with a smirk, then I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mom. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since I need to say here, so Ben doesn't see me, can you pick up some things for me at the store?"

"Sure." she nodded. "What do you need?"

"Basically... everything. I didn't have time to pack all my stuff... I burnt what I couldn't bring with me, so that way, there's no evidence of me being there."

"Okay."

"I need." I paused to think. "Jeans, some t-shirts, pajamas, socks, toothpaste, a toothbrush, tampons, maybe some make up."

"What about bra's and panties?"

I shrugged. "I'll order them online, from Victoria's Secret... and I'll order shoes and flip flops from somewhere else."

Mom reached into her purse, pulled out a card, and gave it to me. "Here, use my credit card, so it doesn't get traced back to you." I just looked at it. "Buy whatever you need, I don't care how much you spend."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Baby... I'll go get your stuff and I'll be back." I nodded, then Mom walked out the door with Clay.

I walked up to Juice as he was looking on his laptop. "Hey... is it okay, if I can use that?" he looked up at me and smiled. "I need to order some stuff, since I left some things behind."

"Where are you ordering from?"

"Victoria's Secret." he raised his eyebrow and I giggled. "Just let me use it when you're done."

"You got it, Babe." he smirked.

I leaned on the bar and looked at Kip. "Can you pour me a drink?"

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." he nodded, then pulled out a Bud Light. "Here." he popped off the top and slid it over to me. "Enjoy."

I took a sip. "Thanks, Sack." then I walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking.

* * *

The next day, Mom smuggled me in her car over to Jax's place, so I could help her with the decorations, for Abel's homecoming. I was over in the corner, on the floor, seperating the balloons, when the door opened, and shut. "Where have you been, Wendy?"

"Oh, God, really? She's here?" I muttered to myself.

"Here take the other end." Mom said, holding her hand.

"I know what you're doing."

"Hanging a banner?" I chuckled at Mom, being a smart ass.

"With me and Tara." Wendy replied, I just shook my head.

"What am I doing?" Mom asked, getting off the step stool.

"Using me to hurt her and Jax." she paused. "Asking if I still love him, do I want my family together."

"Hold it." I said standing up.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Julie... I didn't know you were back."

"Yeah, well, I am." I looked over at Mom. "What is she talking about?" as she was about to open her mouth to say something, I put up my hand. "Never mind... I don't wanna know, but I'm gonna help you with this later."

"Why, Baby?"

"Because, if I have to hear her." I pointed to Wendy. "Whining about Jax, I'm gonna slap the shit out of her." Mom had that 'atta-girl' smirk, while Wendy was just glaring at me. "And no, I didn't forget about what _you_ did to my nephew." I started walking down the hallway. "I'm taking a nap." then I went into the guest bedroom, laid on the bed, and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

I felt the bed shift and I quickly opened my eyes, then smiled. "Hey Juice." I stretched out my arms. "When'd you get here?"

"A while ago."

"Oh." I nodded, then as he was leaning down to kiss me, I stopped him. "Wait."

"What?"

"Jax told me that us." I pointed between me and him. "This... can't happen."

"When did he say that?"

"Well, I haven't even been around him for twenty minutes, and he was already lecturing me about it."

Juice sighed. "Yeah, Jax said and I quote 'no messing around with her' unquote."

"What the hell?" I shook my head and groaned, sitting up. "How 'bout this." I started to think. "We just hang out and go from there, ya know?" I grabbed Juice's hand and kissed the top of it. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded with a smile. The smile I love so much and can't seem to resist. "Okay, me either, Babe." he stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, Jax and Gemma should be on their way with Abel."

"Who's all here?"

"Everyone, except them and Wendy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, joy."

"Come on." Juice chuckled, then we walked out to the livingroom.

Seconds later, I heard gasps from Donna, Luann, and Tara. I giggled a little, then waved. "Oh, hey... I'm back." both Luann and Donna ran up to me, tackling me with a hug. "Okay, wow... it's good to see you guys too."

They let go of me, then Luann said "Where have you been, Babe? We've missed you."

"I know. I was... a little held up for a while, in a cabin up north."

"With Ben?" asked Donna.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I left him, so we're no longer together."

"Why?" both of them said at the same time.

"He turned out to be a completely different person." I shrugged. "He just wasn't the guy I thought he was." I didn't want to tell them what really went on.

"Well." Luann smiled. "We're glad you're home."

"Me too." I nodded.

Ten minutes later, the front door opened and Jax walked in with a huge smile, holding Abel in his arms, with Mom and Wendy behind him.

Everyone was clapping and smiling, then Piney got up from his seat. "Yes! Look at this." he kissed Jax on his forehead, then looked down at Abel. "Congratulations."

Everyone took turns holding Abel, then when Jax got to me, he looked down at him, and smiled. "Hey, Little Guy... this is your Aunt Julie." he carefully placed Abel in my arms.

"Jax, he's beautiful."

"Of course he is... he's my son." I playfully rolled my eyes, then sat down on the recliner, smiling at my adorable nephew.

* * *

A little bit later, as I was standing over by Luann, Chibs, and Mom with Abel, Tara walked into the livingroom from the kitchen, and sat on the arm of the recliner that Jax was sitting in. He looked up at her and said something. Then I noticed Tara glare at Wendy, before leaning over, kissing Jax.

He stood up. "I'll be right back." he announced, then Tara followed him down the hallway.

I looked at Mom. "What was that about?" I paused. "I'm a little confused."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Baby." Mom waved her hand. "You know how it is between them three, it's a never ending cycle."

Before I could respond, Tara came out from the hallway and stormed out of the house. Jax came out moments later, with a red mark on his cheek. I got up and walked over to him. "Um... what's going on?"

"I have no idea." he chuckled, then seconds later, Juice walked up to us, giving Jax a questioning look. "Don't ask." Juice shrugged. "Hey, make sure Tara gets home okay."

"Okay." Juice nodded, giving Jax his beer.

Before Juice walked out, I grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"What's up?"

"I'll go with you." he looked unsure, but nodded, then we walked outside, got on his bike, and he rode off.

Juice and I sat there, watching Tara walk into her house. Juice turned his head a little. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too." I paused. "I have a question, Juice."

"What's up?"

"Who was missing at the party." he deeply sighed. "What?"

"Bobby."

"Where is he?"

"ATF picked him up at the clubhouse for Hefner's murder."

"Wait, wait... start from the beginning."

Juice took a deep breath. "Hefner, the Oakland Port Commissioner, had McKeavey beaten to death. Cameron Hayes was gonna retaliate, but the Mayans tried to kill Clay, but got Cameron instead and thanks to me and Chibs, Cameron got all patched up, because I had to keep my finger in his ass from bleeding all over the table."

"What?"

"Never mind." he slightly shook his head. "Opie, Bobby, and Jax went to take care of Hefner. Opie froze, so Bobby had to do it, and a 'witness' fingered Bobby, so they took Bobby to prison."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, then after that, the ATF agent took Ope and his family to some holding facility in Stockton, and made all of us think he's a rat."

"No way... Opie would never rat."

"I know that and I think Jax knows it too."

"Wow, I missed out on a lot."

"Well, you haven't missed much, all we've been dealing with is that ATF bitch up our ass." seconds later, Juice's phone rang. "Hang on, Babe." he said, taking it out of his pocket. "Yeah? What?! Shit! All right, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" I asked, as Juice was shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Juice?"

"We gotta go."

"Why? What happened?"

"Donna's been shot at a stop light." my jaw dropped and I slowly nodded, as Juice took off. I held on tight to him, trying not to cry, and hoping Donna was okay.

* * *

By the time we got there, I barely noticed Tig pull up seconds before us. Where the hell did he come from? Juice shut off his bike and both of us got off, walking towards the police tape. I saw Opie hovered over Donna, sobbing, and it made me cry. Minutes later, Jax and Chibs pulled Opie off of her, then I noticed Jax glaring at Clay, but why?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was unreal. I was looking down at Donna's lifeless body, and I started to cry some more. Juice grabbed my hand, pulling me into his arms. I heard another cop car pull up and I glanced over seeing a woman getting out of it. "Who's she?" I whispered to Juice.

"The ATF bitch... Agent Stahl."

"Oh." I nodded, but I thought she looked familiar, and I think I've heard her name from somewhere before. Suddenly, Deputy Hale, punched the guy with Agent Stahl in the face, knocking him to the ground, then Donna's body got covered with a white sheet, and that's when I lost it.

* * *

Juice, Chibs, and I were at the clubhouse, drinking some beer in slience. I couldn't believe what happened. I just seen Donna not too long ago, having fun at Abel's party, and now she's gone? Something's not right. I finished my beer and stood up. "Good night, guys."

"Night." Chibs waved, then I went into my room, and got into the bed.

Ten minutes later, I heard the door, open and shut. I opened my eyes and saw Juice taking off his jeans. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be alone right now." he said, locking the door, then he crawled into bed with me.

"I was kinda hoping you'd come in here."

He wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "Well, here I am, Babe."

I rolled over, resting my head against his chest. "Why did this happen to her? She didn't do anything to anyone."

"I don't know, Babe... but it got me thinking."

"About what?"

"Us." he paused. "Anything can happen at any given moment and I don't want to live my life without you completely in it. The only hurdle, kind of stopping us is Jax... and maybe Clay." I giggled a little. "But I know we can work this out, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." he sat up a little, looking at me the best he could in the dark. "What do you say?"

"How 'bout... after all this mess is taken care of, then I'll give you an answer, like in a few days. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." he laid on his back, pulling me on his chest. "Good night, Babe."

"Night, Juice." I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Um... it just occured to me that, like, 2.5 seconds ago, that I am unable to finish some of these stories, I mean, if it goes past season 1. So as soon as season 2 comes out, then I'll watch the episodes to give me a few ideas on where I wanna take some of the stories. But either way, hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R kiddies :-D


End file.
